ATLA Playlist
by SheWolfQueen
Summary: This is a collection of songs and stories about Avatar characters and couples. Enjoy each song and story and all the characters that go with it. Please review.
1. Just Like Me

Song: Just Like Me

Artist: Jamie Foxx featuring T.I

Sukka (Sokka &Suki)

Modern World

**You´re just like me and I´m just like you**

Sokka looked at his girlfriend Suki with a smirk on his face. Suki had looked at him with the same smirk on her face. Sokka and Suki were in a little 'friendly' competition with each other. They had made several contests and who ever won would get a point. They were always doing competitions since they were in elementary school.

Sokka and Suki were in a staring contest. Suki and Sokka tease each other to win the contests that they would have. Sokka had touched Suki's nose which made her smiled but she didn't blink. Suki had rubbed her finger under his chin which made him chuckle a little. Sokka didn't blink but he tried again to make her blink. Sokka looked at Suki who had a smile on her face. Sokka looked at her with a confused face think why she had a smile on her face. Suki had gotten close to Sokka so that their faces were only nose length apart.

"You got a little plan or something?" Sokka asked her being the first time he had talked the whole time.

"Sorta, what about you?" Suki said.

"Yeah." Sokka said smartly.

"What is it genius?" Suki replied back with a smirk.

"This." Sokka said then kissed her on the lips.

Their eyes were still open and were looking at each other. Suki was determined not to blink but she closed her eyes. Sokka laughed at his victory. After the kissed, she had opened her eyes and looked at Sokka. Sokka had his victory face on and looking at Suki who was not pleased that she had lost.

"You cheater." Suki laughed and poked him in the chest.

"Is someone mad that they lost?" Sokka said while getting in her face.

"Whatever. Let's just do another contest." Suki said pushing his face out of her face.

"Alright arm wrestle." Sokka said as he got his arm in the position.

"Okay." Suki said getting her arm ready.

"This is going to be an easy win." Sokka thought.

They had gotten in the contest and both of them were determined to win. Suki smirked at him playfully and giggled. Sokka looked at her think what was so funny.

"What's so funny I want to know?" Sokka asked her.

"That you're going to lose." Suki replied back.

"How?" Sokka asked her.

"Because I have a plan." Suki said.

"And what's this plan of your's?" Sokka asked her.

"This." Suki said then kissed his cheek and moved to his lips. Sokka felt his body temperature spike then he felt less tense. He was beating his foot like a dog getting its belly scratched. Suki then put his hand down on the table. Sokka knew he was defeated but didn't care. They stopped kissing to breath. Sokka couldn't believe it she had used the same move that he used on her.

"It's a tie." Sokka said before they went back at it and forgetting about the competition. No matter what they were alike in ways.

**You´re just like me and I´m just like you**


	2. Can't Be Friend

Song: Can't Be Friends

Artist: Trey Songz

Maiko (Zuko and Mai)

Avatar World

**And There Aint No Way In Hell, That I Can Be Just Friends With You****.**

Zuko knew he had to do it even it means to hurt Mai, his girlfriend. Zuko had written the letter and gave to a servant to deliver to her. Zuko had made a tough decision but knew that he did not want Mai involve with his decision to join the Avatar and his friends to end the war once and for all. Zuko sighed and walked to the bunker that his father was in during the eclipse to confront him about everything including killing the Avatar and joining the Avatar to defeat him.

**Now Im Sitting Here Going Half Crazy.  
><strong>

After joining the Avatar and his friends, Zuko thought about Mai every day. Zuko was regretting it: not the fact that he joined the Avatar but leaving Mai. Zuko knew he was going crazy every time he thought about her. Zuko remember everything that they had been through and every moment he loved because of her. Zuko was angry at himself because he had promised her that he would never leave her alone when he came back after the three years of banishment. Zuko had broken that promise that was important to her. Zuko sighed and only thought about Mai.

**Cause I Know She Still Thinks About Me Too.  
><strong>

Mai had gotten the letter from one of the servants. Mai looked to see that it was from Zuko. She read the letter then read it over and over again. She couldn't believe it: Zuko left without her.

"He promise." Mai said to herself.

Mai felt a tear come down her face but she wiped it off her face. This was the first time she shed a tear in a long time and she remember the last time she cried. It was because of Zuko when she saw him get the scar from his father during the Angi Kai and hearing that Zuko was banished until he had found the Avatar, which many people knew what impossible. Mai thought that the last time see would ever see him but when she heard that he found the Avatar, she knew that Zuko would never leave her again. However she was wrong. She looked at the letter and put it on the table and took out several knives and threw them at the wall. She was now pissed at the fact he did not keep his promise and the only goodbye she had gotten from him was a letter. She didn't care if he was now a traitor to his nation but as long she was with him she was with him. She stopped throwing her knives and laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about him.

**And I Wish I Never Fell So Deep In Love With You And Now There Aint No Way That We Can** **Be Friends.**

Zuko wished many things in his life but one wish could never come true because he loved it too much. Zuko wished that he didn't fall in love Mai but, he couldn't. Zuko loved Mai since childhood. He couldn't let go of her but now he wished he didn't fall deep in love with her.

Back in the Fire Nation, Mai was looking at the ceiling think why did she fall in love with Zuko. She just wanted to forget everything that deal with him: all the good memories that she had with him but the more she tried to forget the more she thought of him.

Both of them knew that they could never be friends with each because they had so much more to them. They would never stop think about each other and they had fell deep with each other they could not forget each other.They couldn't be friends with each other they were more than friends with each other.

**And There Aint No Way In Hell, That I Can Be Just Friends With You****.**

Okay this is the Maiko song fic. This is not a break up thing going on it's about Zuko and Mai knowing that they love each other so much they can't really be friends. But they do get back together but you guys know that. The next one is going to be a Kataang. So enjoy.

Also I shout out to Melonlordxx4ever12345 for being the first to review ATLA: Playlist and again thank you for the review.


	3. Crawl

Song:Crawl

Artist: Chris Brown

Kataang (Aang and Katara)

Avatar World

**Everybody see's it's you  
>I'm the one that lost the view<br>Everybody says we're through  
>I hope you haven't said it too<strong>

"I just said that I was confused. I'm going inside." Katara said before leaving Aang outside.

"I'm such an idiot." Aang said in frustration before walking back inside to see the play.

As Aang sat down he only could focus his attention on Katara. Aang was so focused that he had not noticed Sokka talking to him about the play. Aang was wondering what she thought of him know and what she was thinking. Katara looked at the play hoping it would take her mind off of what happen outside with Aang. Katara knew she was just stalling until Aang face Ozai, so Aang could only have one thing on his mind.

**So where  
>Do we go from here<br>With all this fear in our eyes  
>And where<br>Can love take us now  
>We've been so far down<br>We can still touch the sky**

After the play was over, the gang had walked back to the beach house. Katara and Aang were avoiding any eye contact with each other but certain time they would look at each other only when the other wasn't looking. Aang knew he had to do something as he thought in his room and looked at the ceiling.

**If we crawl  
>Till we can walk again<br>Then we'll run  
>Until we're strong enough to jump<br>Then we'll fly  
>Until there is no end<br>So lets crawl, crawl, crawl  
>Back to love, Yeah<br>Back to love, Yeah  
><strong>

The next day, Aang had practiced his firebending with Zuko. Aang had been thinking about everything that happened with Katara the other night as he took a break. Katara walked by and the two made eye contact then looked away. Aang sighed and looked down at his feet. Zuko had noticed this action by the two.

"So what's going on with you two?" Zuko asked the airbender who looked at Zuko.

"I messed up big time." Aang said.

"How?" Zuko said. Aang started to explain what happened between him and Katara at the play. Zuko nodded and tried to understand what happened and how it was affecting both of them.

"Well Aang you're just going to have to respect Katara's decision for now." Zuko said hoping it would help the young airbender who nodded.

**Why did I change the pace  
>Hearts were never meant to race<br>I always felt the need for space  
>But now I can't reach your face<br>So where  
>Are you standing now<br>Are you in the crowd of my faults  
>Love, can you see my hand?<br>I need one more chance  
>We can still have it all<strong>

Aang was beating himself up because he did not know why he had tried to rush into a relationship with Katara if she said she was not ready yet. Aang then noticed how love is patience and waits but he was rushing into it. Aang and Katara had even put space between each other that they would act busy to avoid each other. Aang had to do something before their friendship was torn apart. Aang got up to find Katara to get one more chance at their friendship .

**If we crawl(if we crawl)  
>Till we can walk again<br>Then we'll run (then we'll run)  
>Until we're strong enough to jump<br>Then we'll fly  
>Until there is no end<br>So lets crawl, crawl, crawl  
>Back to love, Yeah<br>Back to love, yeaaah  
><strong>

Aang was looking for Katara and wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. Aang and Katara ran into each other as they walked down the hall.

"Sorry." The two said at the same time then it was silence.

"I need to talk to you." Aang said as they walked outside to the beach.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Katara asked him.

"Well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not respecting your decision and I know I should have but I was being stupid so sorry." Aang said before turning to leave.

"Aang, wait." Katara said to him. Aang turned back around to see Katara walking up to him. Katara had kissed Aang on the cheek which made Aang blush.

"Apology, accepted." Katara said as she looked into his eyes and started to walk towards the house.

**Everybody see's it's you  
>Well I never wanna lose that view<strong>

Aang and Katara finally started to act like friends again. Katara and Aang were more together just by talking. Aang still hate the play for the view of Katara and his relationship but love the fact that it made their relationship stronger now. Aang got news that Ozai was planning an attack on the Earth Kingdom sooner than he expected but had to save it.

**So we'll crawl (if we crawl)  
>Till we can walk again<br>Then we'll run  
>Until we're strong enough to jump<br>Then we'll fly  
>Until there is no end<br>So lets crawl, crawl, crawl**

While Aang was fighting Ozai, Aang was thinking about the reasons why he was fighting. He thought of several reasons but one reason gave him strength, Katara. He knew he had to fight and survive because his world was all about Katara. They had built their broken relationship up and where almost there with a new relationship. He wasn't about to give up yet.

**So we'll crawl (ooh)  
>Till we can walk again (till we can walk again)<br>Then we'll run (we'll run)  
>Until we're strong enough to jump (until we're strong enough to jump)<br>Then we'll fly (then we'll fly)  
>Until there is no end<strong>

After defeating Ozai, Aang walked outside while his friends laughed together after winning the Hundred Year War. Katara had walked outside with Aang who was looking at the sunset. The two then looked at each other before sharing a kiss.

**So let's crawl, let's crawl, lets crawl  
>Back to love<br>Back to love yeah  
>Back to love<strong>

Well there you go. Kataang and the song Crawl. I am so happy with this song- fic. Please review and enjoy the others that are on the way. 


	4. Mirror

Song : Mirror

Artist : Lil Wayne featuring Bruno Mars

Azula

Avatar World

With everything happening today  
>You don't know whether you're coming or going<br>But you think that you're on your way  
>Life lined up on the mirror don't blow it<p>

'Today is the day.' Azula thought to herself as she remembers the responsibility her father placed on her shoulders before he left to burn everything into the ground. She could not mess this up.

"_There has been a change of plans, Azula." Fire Lord Ozai said, looking forward to the warship.  
>"What?" Azula said in disbelief her eyes widen with shock.<em>

"_I've decided to lead the fleet of airships to Ba Sing Se alone." Ozai said with his back from Azula. "You will remain here in the Fire Nation."_

"_But I thought we were going to do this together." Azula whined  
>"My decision is final." Ozai said<br>"You…" Azula said as she stood up and talked back to Ozai. "you can't treat me like this. You can't treat me like Zuko!" she added with her face scrunched up with anger and annoyance.  
>"Azula, silence yourself." Ozai said frowning slightly and looking at Azula for the first time.<em>

"_But it was my idea" Azula yelled as clenched her fist towards herself. "to burn everything to the ground! I deserve to be by your side!"  
>"Azula!" Ozai said raising his voice and looking at Azula who stills temper, closes her eyes and lowers her head in obedience. "Listen to me. I need you here to watch over the homeland, it's a very important job" This time Ozai's voice had gone back to normal and Azula opened her eyes, listening to her father "that I can only entrust to you."<em>

"_Really ?" Azula said in disbelief.  
>"And for your loyalty," Ozai said as he looked at his daughter. "I've decided to declare you the new Fire Lord."<em>

"_Fire Lord Azula ." Azula said to herself, looking happy. "It does seem appropriate. But, what about you ?" she asked him._

"_Fire Lord Ozai is no more. Just as the World will be reborn in fire," he said as the fire stages placed golden phoenix shoulder pad armor on him "I shall be reborn" then they put on a phoenix helmet on his head "as the supreme ruler of the World. From this moment on, I will be known as…" he raised his arms. "the Phoenix King!" Then maroon banners with the symbol with a phoenix rose and fire shot out from the pillars that looked like the wings of a phoenix._

You looking at me but I'm lookin through you  
>I see the blood in your eyes<br>I see the love in disguise  
>I see the pain hidden in your pride<br>I see you're not satisfied  
>And I don't see nobody else<br>I see myself I'm looking at the

Azula sat in the Fire Lord's war chamber with blue flames, burning high. She thought about everything she had done to get her here to the present. She remembered practicing every fire bending techniques with the best masters in the Fire Nation, studying the actions of the past Fire Lords and history of the Fire Nation, and learning how to be the perfect ruler. She had to be precise about her every move because everyone expected her too. She remembered times when she had be burned or slammed on the ground but had to hide her pain when her father watched her and get back up to fight until dinner in the evenings. She remembered when he was angry when she was holding back or cried when he knocked her backwards when they trained. Azula learned he was pleased when she did everything right…

"I show him." Azula said quietly as she listened to the cackling of the blue flames in front of her.

Mirror on the wall, here we are again  
>Through my rise and fall<br>You've been my only friend  
>You told me that they can understand the man I am<br>So why are we here talking to each other again

Azula looked at her hair in the mirror and thought about what she could do with it. She had no idea since she fired everyone that worked in the Fire Lord's palace. She picked up a brush and pulled her hair into a top knot and wrapped a red ribbon behind it. She looked at the mirror to see how she did. The top knot wasn't perfect like she wanted it to be. It was uneven and had loose hairs in front of her face. Azula undid the ribbon to start again to find it the way it was the first time again. Azula grabbed the scissors in anger and looked at her hair.

"Alright hair, it's time to face your doom." Azula said as she cut her bangs and grinning at the mirror but disappears as she hears a voice that she had not heard in years.

"What a shame, you always had such beautiful hair." The voice said in a soft voice.

"What are _you_ doing here ?" Azula said looking at her mother, Ursa, in the mirror.  
>"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation." Ursa said<br>**"**Don't pretend to act proud. I know what you really think of me. You think I'm a monster." Azula said remembering her childhood memories when her mother was in the palace.

"I think you're confused. All your life you used fear to control people. Like your friends Mai and Ty Lee." Ursa said

"But what choice do I have ! Trust is for fools. Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me." Azula said as she turned around to Ursa.  
>"No. I <em>love<em> you, Azula. I do." Ursa said.

Azula's lip quivered then she grabbed the silver brush and threw it at the mirror causing it to shudder in the half her mother was standing. Azula broke downed and cried as her mother disappeared from both the mirror and the room. Azula looked at the mirror with a glare as she made contact with her eyes and walked out the room.

Oh, I see the truth in your lies  
>I see nobody by your side<br>but I'm with you when you re all alone  
>And you correct me when I'm lookin wrong<br>I see that guilt beneath the shame  
>I see your soul through your window pain<br>I see the scars that remain

Azula walked out the room and down the hall to go to her room. 'Mai and Ty Lee.' Azula thought as she turned down another hall. Azula had trusted them but after the Boiling Rock escape she didn't believe in any thing anymore. As she walked down the hall, she saw a mirror that had capture her eye and turned to look at her reflection. She saw her hair that was cut unevenly but it didn't hold her focus. She looked at her eyes that revealed secrets she didn't want to know about herself. Azula felt every thing that she had done be thrown back at her. _'Azula…'_ a voice said as the mirror showed everything. Azula shook her head and walked way as she continued her journey to her room and to her coronation knowing it would be her time.

Mirror on the wall, here we are again  
>Through my rise and fall<br>You've been my only friend  
>You told me that they can understand the man I am<br>So why are we here talking to each other again

Lookin at me now I can see my past  
>Damn I look just like my f-ckin dad<br>Light it up, thats smoke and mirrors  
>I even look good in the broken mirror<p>

Azula was now in a cell at the Boiling Rock. She looked at the rags she had on. Azula frowned remembering how her brother, Zuko, the banished prince, and a water bending peasant defeated her. Azula had been trained for that moment yet a simple water bender had defeated _her_ on the day of Sozin's comet when she was at her most powerful with fire. Azula got up and saw a mirror that sat across her in her cell. Azula walked over and picked it up and stared at her reflection. The mirror had a crack that run though the center but still showed Azula's face perfectly. Many nobles commented how Azula looked more like Lady Ursa when she was younger but all Azula saw was how she looked more like her father, now.

"Well it looks like I can only trust a crack mirror." Azula said to the mirror, frowning slightly and thought about everything that happened since the betrayal of Mai and Ty Lee, her rise to become Fire Lord, her defeat of the Agni Kai between her and Zuko, and her fall to a prisoner at the Boiling Rock. Azula laid down on the mattress that was on the floor and looked at the ceiling and began to sing:

_Mirror on the wall, here we are again  
>Through my rise and fall<br>You've been my only friend  
>You told me that they can understand the man I am<br>So why are we here talkin to each other again  
>Mirror on the wall.<br>so why are we talkin to each other again_

Okay, I finally updated something. Yeah I've had been busy for a while with final exams and I made all A's on my finals and I will get my laptop fix soon so that way I can update "DJ Got Us Fallin in Love" and add new chapters to "A:TLA Playlist" and add new fanfictions. So enjoy and review to help save the polar bears and their homes.


	5. STAND UP AS ONE: Stop PIPA n SOPA

_**This content has been found in violation of H.R. 3261 S.O.P.A. and has been removed.-**_

Every story on this site if SOPA and PIPA pass Congress.

So, there's a bill in Congress called PIPA.

If passed (and at this rate, they'll probably be), they would let the government basically go apeshit on internet content and censor it.

_**This means that would be completely and utterly SHUT DOWN.**_

This congressional jackassery will commence on January 24th! If you wish to preserve not only this site, but your liberty, call your state senators! I'll just leave this list of their phone numbers at the bottom.

Think, guys- is over TWO MILLION MEMBERS strong! If we all called up these guys, then there would be absolutely NO WAY THIS MALARKEY WOULD SQUEEZE THROUGH THE GOVERNMENT'S ASSCHEEKS!

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AK, Lisa Murkowski, 907-456-0233  
>AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017<br>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047  
>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400<br>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336  
>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891<br>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410  
>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537<br>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707  
>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600<br>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940  
>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463<br>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291  
>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345<br>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161  
>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553<br>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090  
>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999<br>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970  
>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542<br>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145  
>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574<br>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776  
>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985<br>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952  
>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506<br>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750  
>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555<br>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343  
>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304<br>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231  
>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395<br>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898  
>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170<br>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519  
>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510<br>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417  
>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883<br>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020  
>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760<br>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016  
>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220<br>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141  
>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639<br>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459  
>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644<br>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790  
>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401<br>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058  
>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311<br>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648  
>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618<br>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032  
>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600<br>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979  
>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500<br>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700  
>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030<br>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601  
>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791<br>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770  
>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020<br>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262  
>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430<br>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272  
>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111<br>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651  
>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386<br>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930  
>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444<br>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100  
>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294<br>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366  
>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417<br>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282  
>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596<br>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129  
>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757<br>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034  
>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500<br>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380  
>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933<br>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314  
>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221<br>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525  
>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697<br>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545  
>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896<br>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451  
>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855<br>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372  
>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413<br>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268


End file.
